


One Piece PETs: Straw Hat Party

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [212]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The Straw Hats throw a party for Luffy. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Straw Hat Party**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This indescribable series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****May 5th*****

 

   The Straw Hats had a very special surprise for their captain. Instead of celebrating at the ship, they were going to take him out to eat. To make sure that he didn't see where they were going, they had Luffy wear a blindfold.

 

"Are we there yet?" Luffy asked.

 

"Not yet," Nami answered, holding his paw.

 

"All right, if you say so." Luffy replied.

**  
*Grrrrrmbbggh...!!***

 

"I know, tummy," Luffy spoke to his stomach, "but you heard Nami."

 

"What'd your tummy say?" Aika asked.

 

"Ah, same thing it always says," Luffy answered, "'I'm hungry'."

 

"Shocker." Zoro muttered, facetiously.

 

"Hush up, stripes." Nami chided.

 

Aika only giggled.

 

 _'Wonder where we're going,'_ Luffy pondered, _'Hope it's somewhere fun!'_

 

They walked for 10 minutes, though to Luffy, it seemed to be a lot longer. However, that was mostly due to his hunger.

 

 _'Hope we get there soon,'_ Luffy thought, _'I feel like my stomach's eating itself!'_

 

"Okay, Luffy," Robin spoke, "You can take off your blindfold now."

 

Luffy removed the blindfold from his eyes and uttered a gasp.

 

"No way...!" he whispered. "A MEAT FACTORY?!!"

 

Indeed it was. The Straw Hats had brought him to a meat factory.

 

"Uh, Luffy?" Usopp asked. "You crying?"

 

"...I love you guys...!" Luffy whispered, tearfully. "I love you all so much...!"

 

"We know, buddy." Zoro told him.

 

"It was Aika's idea," Nami added, "she knew how much you loved meat. So we all pitched in and got enough money to pay for this."

 

"You're welcome!" Aika spoke up.

 

Luffy scooped the Wolf Girl into his arms as he hugged her.

 

"Aika, you're the best." Luffy praised. "Have I ever mentioned that?"

 

"You could stand to say it more," Aika answered.

 

"Let's get this show on the row!" Luffy shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

 

 _"I think you mean 'road', Luffy,"_ Blizzard corrected.

 

"Whatever, let's just go!" Luffy replied. "MEAT, HERE I COME!!!"

 

With that, he blitzed inside.

 

"Hello, and welcome!" one lady named Teresa greeted. "You must be the birthday boy your friends told me about, right?"

 

"Yup!" Luffy nodded. "Now, where's the meat?! I'm starving!"

 

"Big Brother loves meat," Aika spoke up, sitting on Luffy's shoulders.

 

"I can see that," Teresa noted. "Right this way!"

 

Luffy followed after the woman and into the factory.

 

"...You think this is gonna be worth it?" Usopp asked.

 

"It's Luffy's birthday," Nami answered, "He's done so much for us, so we're doing this for him."

 

"If you say so," Usopp replied, "I just hope this doesn't end in a mess."

 

In the factory, Luffy was watching something through a window.

 

"This is where we process our meat," Teresa explained, "It gets chopper up, diced, and even grounded to make hamburgers."

 

"Excuse me," Aika piped up, "I hear the animals you use to make this meat here are slaughtered...does that mean they suffer?"

 

"Oh, no, sweetheart," answered the tour guide, "The animals used for slaughter are guaranteed to be calm and comforted."

 

"Oh!" Aika exclaimed. "So there is such a thing as a humane slaughterhouse."

 

"Of course there is," the tour guide replied.

 

Luffy was too busy licking his chops, eyeing the meat as it was being chopped, diced, and grounded.

 

"Can I eat it...?" he asked, drooling.

 

"After it's cooked, yes." the tour guide answered.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Silly Big Brother."

 

"If you'll follow me, you'll see how salami is made," the tour guide piped up.

 

"Ooh!" Luffy chirped as he followed. "I love salami!"

 

"You love all kinds of meat, Big Brother!" Aika added.

 

"That's right, I do!" Luffy replied. "Shishishi!!!"

 

Nami smiled at Luffy's bliss.

 

 _'I knew this was a good idea.'_ she thought.

 

"Here is how the salami is made," Teresa spoke, interrupting Nami's train of thought, "First, the meat is ground up, then it's placed into the casings, fermented, and air-dried."

 

"Mm~!" Luffy hummed, licking his lips. "I can smell it from here!"

 

"Big Brother has a very good nose." Aika added. "He can smell meat from miles away!"

 

"My!" Teresa mused. "That is impressive!"

 

"Isn't it?" Luffy asked, proudly.

 

"It certainly is!"

 

"Shishishi!"

 

"Now, onto the pork chops!"

 

"Pork chops?!! WHOO-HOO!!!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Koro-sensei reading dirty magazines (An Assassination Classroom reference)*****

 

Luffy watched through a window as he saw pork chops being cut up, and once again, Aika was sitting on his shoulders.

 

"Watching these pork chops is actually making me hungry." Franky admitted.

 

"Same," Zoro agreed, "And watching Luffy get hungry about it actually makes me hungry, too."

 

Luffy, still licking his lips, eyed the pork chops being cut.

 

***Grrrrrmmbbbggh...!!***

 

"Yeah, I know," Luffy said to his stomach, "You don't gotta tell me twice."

 

"Oh, my," Teresa gasped, "don't worry, sir. Dinner's on the way."

 

"You mean it?!" Luffy asked, excitedly.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Woo Hoo! Food for me!"

 

"Whoa!" Aika cried as she was almost sent flying off Luffy's shoulders. "Big Brother, slow down!"

 

"Oops!" Luffy spoke. "Sorry, Aika. Got a little excited there."

 

"It's okay."

 

"Anyway, when do we eat?!"

 

"In a few minutes," Teresa answered, "Just be a bit patient, please."

 

"I'll try." Luffy replied. "Can't say the same for my stomach, though."

 

***Grrrrruummggghh!!!***

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

To silence the growling, Luffy punched his stomach.

 

"Be quiet, will ya?!" Luffy asked, causing his stomach to whimper like a kicked puppy.

 

"Big Brother, don't hurt your stomach," spoke Aika, "You gotta use positive reinforcement."

 

"Like this," Nami piped up, rubbing Luffy's abdominal area, "See?"

 

Luffy's tummy purred, and Luffy himself thumped his foot on the floor.

 

"How cute~!" Teresa cooed. "He's like a puppy!"

 

"A very spoiled puppy." Zoro mumbled.

 

"Hush!" Robin scolded.

 

Zoro flattened his ears as he grumbled.

 

"Whipped," Sanji smirked.

 

"Kiss my ass, cook." Zoro hissed.

 

"Zoro!!" Robin shouted. "No cursing in front of Aika!!!"

 

"Right, sorry." Zoro apologized. "And Aika, you didn't hear that."

 

"Hear what?" Aika inquired.

 

"Exactly," Zoro answered.

 

Aika blinked in curiosity and Zoro could only blush.

 

 _'Dammit, she's cute,'_ he thought, _'hope no one else notices.'_

 

"Oh, Mr. Straw Hat!" one of the factory workers called, bringing over a large porterhouse steak. "Your dinner's ready!"

 

"FOR ME?!!" Luffy asked.

 

"You got it!" nodded the worker.

 

"...That steak's gonna be gone in 5 seconds," Usopp predicted.

 

"4...3...2...1..." Sanji counted.

 

***BUUUURRRRRP!!***

 

"Called it." Usopp confirmed.

 

Luffy was on the floor, comically bloated and in a state of pure bliss.

 

"Best Birthday Ever." he smiled.

 

"Would you like to see more of the factory?" asked Teresa.

 

"Sure, but I need to digest first," Luffy answered, "only take a second."

 

Soon, he slimmed down. "All right, I'm good to go."

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

Thus they resumed the tour.

 

"And here's how we make lamb chops!"

 

"Ooh!!" Luffy chirped as he ran to the window. "Lamb chops!"

 

Aika sat on his shoulders, watching as well.

 

"Here, we cut the lamb in thick slices," Teresa explained, "Then we package them and prepare to ship them out to markets around the world. Sometimes, we even donate to those who have no food at all!"

 

"...You're very good people," Luffy whispered, proudly.

 

"Well, thank you, Mr. Straw Hat!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy grinned.

 

"What else have you got?" Aika asked.

 

"How about chicken?" asked the tour guide.

 

"Yes, please!" Luffy answered. "Chicken is my favorite!"

 

"Isn't that what you say about all meat?" Brook asked.

 

"Yeah, but I love chicken just as much!" Luffy answered.

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"Let's press onward," spoke Teresa.

 

The Straw Hats soon followed.

 

"Here's where we pluck all the feathers off of the poultry and where we de-bone them," Teresa explained.

 

"Is that how you guys make chicken patties?" Aika inquired.

 

"Yes, it is," answered Teresa, "As well as chicken nuggets and tenders."

 

Luffy licked his lips, drool dripping from his mouth, but Robin quickly wiped it up.

 

"Easy, captain," she told him, "don't wanna drown us all, do you?"

 

"Gross," Zoro added.

 

 _"Ditto."_ concurred Blizzard and Kumi.

 

"Sorry," Luffy apologized.

 

"It's okay, Big Brother." Aika replied. "We still love you."

 

Luffy smiled.

 

"Thanks, Aika," he spoke.

 

"You're welcome." she responded.

 

Luffy had to tape his mouth shut to keep from drooling, again. Do not ask wear he got the tape from. It made everyone laugh, so that was a plus.

 

"Now onto the kielbasa!" Teresa chirped. "This way, please!"

 

"Mm~, kielbasa~!" Luffy spoke through the tape.

 

Soon, they walked off to see how kielbasa was made.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Dance! Sode No Shirayuki! (A Bleach reference)*****

 

The tape that was covering Luffy's mouth came off because he was drooling so much. Why?

 

Because he and the others were seeing how kielbasa was made.

 

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted. "Will you stop?! We're up to our ankles in your slobber!"

 

They really were.

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized. "Couldn't help it."

 

"Can't you try to help it?" Usopp asked. "Please?"

 

"I'll try." Luffy answered. "Sorry."

 

"As I was saying," Teresa resumed, "here, we make three kinds of kielbasa: white, thin kabanos, and kielbasa wiejska. Those are all from Poland."

 

"Yummy!!!" Luffy exclaimed. "Sanji, can we take some home?! Pretty please?!!"

 

"It's your birthday, so yes." Sanji answered.

 

"WOO HOO!!!" Luffy whooped. "I love you, Sanji!!!"

 

"No hugs, please."

 

"Aww, c'mon! It's my birthday~!"

 

"...Oh, all right. Come 'ere."

 

"Yay!"

 

Luffy proceeded to hug Sanji, tightly.

 

"Oof!" Sanji coughed. "Okay, that's enough."

 

Luffy let go of him, soon after.

 

"Shishishi!" he grinned. "I have the greatest crew ever!"

 

"And don't you forget it!" Usopp added.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

 

"Is there anything else you'd like to show us?" Aika asked.

 

"Well, I wish there was," answered Teresa, "but I'm afraid our tour ends here."

 

"Aww, already?" Luffy pouted.

 

"Yes, Mr. Straw Hat." she nodded. "Although, if it makes you feel any better, we can give you some of our finest meat for your birthday!"

 

"Yes, please!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"All right, then!" Teresa replied. "And please, feel free to come back anytime you want!"

 

"You got it!" Luffy winked, giving a thumbs up. "Shishishishi!"

 

Some workers brought over cooked burgers, salami, pork chops, lamb chops, and kielbasa for the Straw Hats, mainly Luffy.

 

"Thanks a lot," Nami piped up, "This should keep Luffy happy for about...I'd say 3 months."

 

"That's very good to know," Teresa smiled, "Glad we could be of service."

 

"Glad we could come here!" Luffy added. "See ya!"

 

On that, the Straw Hats left.

 

"Try not to eat it all at once, Luffy, okay?" Sanji asked.

 

"Sanji, relax," Luffy assured, "I wanna savor every last bit of this."

 

"That's what I thought," Sanji grinned.

 

They all boarded the _Sunny_ , and sailed onto their next destination.

 

Luffy sat on the figurehead, eating a hamburger that Sanji made as Aika sat in his lap.

 

"Mmmmm," he hummed, satisfied as he gradually chewed the sandwich, savoring every last bite. "So good. Nice and seasoned, too."

 

"I'm happy that you like it, Big Brother." Aika spoke up. "And happy birthday."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks, Aika."

 

At that instant, he split his burger in half and gave one part to Aika.

 

"For me?" Aika asked.

 

Luffy nodded. Aika smiled and took it.

 

"Thank you, Big Brother," she told him.

 

"You're welcome, Little Sis." Luffy replied.

 

And so, they both ate the shared burger together. They were sure to savor every last bite.

 

   Yet another successful birthday come and gone. However, even if Luffy had all the meat in the world, he believed that a birthday wasn't a birthday without his crew at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Misleading title is misleading.
> 
>  
> 
> I know this is late! Shut up!


End file.
